


Girls night

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dancing, Dating, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, exclusive, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel and Felicity go to Dinahs for girls night
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel grabbed 2 bottles of expensive champagne from her fridge she had been looking forward to girls night all week, usually it was just her and Felicity chatting over a bottle of wine at some bar, but this time Felicity had suggested a night in so they could just drink and have fun.

Surprisingly Dinah had suggested they have it at her house and order food in, Laurel was glad they had gotten to this stage where they were passed tolerance and at the beginning of a good friendship.It had been a long process and Laurel couldnt be sure but she suspected Dinah actually liked having her around now, quite often they would drop by each others offices to drop off paperwork when they didnt really need to. Laurel jumped at the chance of a girls night it was like a friend-date.

To be anything more than friends with Dinah was a ridiculous notion Laurel would scold herself for even contemplating the idea that Dinah could ever be interested in her that way..but she couldnt help but fantasizing about the idea...

'Stop it'she would tell herself shaking herself out of it as she walked upto Dinahs door, 'thinking like that will just get you hurt', she knocked on the door when it opened Dinah stood there beautiful as ever. Seeing her in just Jean's and a vest top took Laurel by surprise, she couldnt help her eyes as they checked Dinah out.

"You coming in?" Dinah grinned as Laurel collected herself.

"Yea just weird seeing you in something other than a suit or canary outfit ", Laurel snapped back.

"I do own clothes you know". Dinah chuckled walking away leaving the door open waiting for Laurel to follow, Laurel closed the door as she came in.

"Yea it's just like seeing a teacher outside of school", Laurel smiled strutting over putting the champagne bottle in Dinahs fridge passing the other to Dinah.

"Oh?and what would you like me to teach you?", Dinah smirked taking the bottle.

Laurels imagination ran wild as she tried to focus on answering with a sarcastic comment but afraid her thoughts might betray her she just stood there mouth open.

Dinah raised her eyebrows quizzingly, enjoying the light shade of pink on Laurels cheeks going pinker. A knock at the door snapped Laurel back to the real world.

"I'll get it" she walked over feeling her cheeks returning to normal colour. "Damn I need to get a grip" she scolded herself, being DA you think she would be used to answering questions quickly but with Dinah...with Dinah she just couldnt seem to keep a certain guard up. Laurel had built a wall around her emotions but something about Dinah always managed to get through, it made her feel exposed.

"Hey there compadres!" Felicity grinned as she walked in carrying bags of junk food and alcohol.

Laurel shut the door behind her kicking off her heels as she followed the bubbly blonde back over to where Dinah was pouring them all a glass of champagne.

"Ooh nice", Felicity said taking her glass, Dinah and Laurel each took theirs. Laurel took a big gulp of hers when Felicity raised her glass.

"I propose a toast".

Laurel quickly swallowed her gulp and raised her glass, Dinah chuckled watching her as she raised her glass too, Laurel smiled as she quickly wiped her mouth loving the way Dinah was looking at her. 

"To girls night", Felicity smiled.

"To girls night" Dinah and Laurel smiled in unison this time Laurel waited until the other two started drinking before finishing off her glass, this did not go unnoticed by Dinah who seemed to be staring at Laurel intently tonight, it gave Laurel butterflies.

They ordered their food and caught up on their latest antics of team arrow and how some of Laurels cases were going and Dinahs at the precinct. When their food arrived theyd already polished off the first bottle of champagne. 

"Think we had better eat something before we drink anymore" Felicity said feeling a little lightheaded.

"You stay seated we'll get yours", Laurel joined Dinah in the kitchen as they started sorting out their meals.

"What did you order?" Dinah asked smiling as Laurel stood closer than necessary.

"I um .. this", Laurel mumbled forgetting the name of her order, the smell of Dinahs shampoo was intoxicating, turning her brain to mush. 

"Mm smells good,". Dinah grinned plating up Felicitys dish.

"You want some?" Laurel asked, she couldnt remember the last time she shared her food with anyone. 

"Only if you have some of mine", Dinah smiled.

"Ok" Laurel agreed not even knowing what Dinah had ordered but she didnt care, this felt so...domestic. this was so unlike them but she loved it.

They sat down eating their chinease Felicity sat opposite them babbling on about her and Curtis's latest invention, Dinah and Laurel sat shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the sofa eating their food, Laurel had to admit Dinahs was pretty good too.

They sat there with full bellies when Laurel got up to grab the other bottle of champagne, they each took a glass this time without a toast Laurel did wait however til Dinah and Felicity had a sip before she drank hers.

"Let's play a game", Felicity shouted the affects of the alcohol making her all giddy.

"Games?" Laurel asked curiously, "like what?". 

"Truth or dare" Felicity grinned, Laurel frowned she didnt like the sound of this.

"Thanks but think I'll pass, not really one for games you know..not being a teenage girl and all", Laurel said sarcastically.

"I'll play", Dinah smiled looking at Laurel "come on it'll be fun", she winked.

"Yay", Felicity clapped her hands in excitement "ok I'll go first".

Laurel groaned as she grabbed the champagne bottle refilling her glass, something told her she was gonna need it..

"Ok Dinah! Truth or dare?" Felicity leaned forward like an excited kid.

Dinah grinned sitting back "truth".

"Ok are you attracted to just men?". Felicity raised her eyebrows keeping eye contact.

Laurel took another big gulp of her drink already stressing about her go, she avoided looking at Dinah and tried to act casual by leaning back against the sofa too waiting for Dinah to answer.

"No, I like men and women" Dinah replied softly taking a sip of her drink, she felt Laurel stiffen slightly next to her.

"Anyone in particular?" Felicity pushed.

"That's 2 questions " Dinah chuckled "and I believe it's my go, Laurel...?".

Laurel felt her gut tighten as she looked at Dinah wondering what on earth she was going to ask her, she kept her poker face on and smiled.

"Yes Dinah?" 

"Truth or dare?".

Laurel pondered for a moment the idea of Dinah being able to ask her anything terrified her surely dare seemed like the safer option? Dinah and Felicity both looked at her expectantly, Laurel could feel the peer pressure as she struggled to answer. 

"Ummm...truth", she grumbled going with her gut.

Dinah seemed happy with that result like she had been expecting it, "have you ever been with a woman?". Dinah turned on the couch so they were facing each other a little more.

Laurel could feel her face going red as she kept her eyes on her drink, "yes.. I was in a relationship with a woman for about a year", she finished off her drink placing her glass back down.

"Wow so you were in a proper relationship?" Felicity said shocked.

"You dont have to sound so surprised ", Laurel snapped back.

"Sorry it's just I guess I never pegged you as a committed relationship type", Felicity said cautiously.

"I think what Felicity means is youve never come across as the commitment type until now", Dinah said softly.

"Fair" Laurel grunted, "you got any beer?".

"In the fridge I'll get you one"Dinah grabbed a few beers and came back stroking Laurels finger as she handed her a beer, Laurel brushed it off as an accident.

"Ok Laurel your turn", Felicity grinned looking at her then Dinah, as if she knew Laurel wanted to ask Dinah certain questions. 

Laurel had a ton of questions but was scared of all the answers so she decided to play it safe "Felicity truth or dare?".

"Oohh oooh dare I choose dare!" Felicity bubbled with excitement.

Dinah and Laurel exchanged a look suppressing a laugh, "ok let me think...I dare you".

Dinah whispered something in Laurels ear, "hey that's cheating!" Felicity shouted.

"I dare you to run around the building once" Laurel grinned maliciously.

"Ok fine" Felicity stood up.

"Naked" Laurel smirked, Dinah giggling in her ear.

"Seriously?" The little blonde looked at the other two women shocked.

"Strip strip strip" they chanted! Determined not to be outdone by these two alpha females Felicity grinned and began stripping off her clothes.

"Fine but just you both wait til it's your go's!" She warned as she ran out of the building leaving the pair in hysterics.

"Quick let's hide her clothes!" Laurel giggled grabbing all of Felicitys clothes into a pile.

"Isnt that a little harsh?" Dinah chuckled watching her.

"Hey that was your idea her running around out there showing off her little white ass!" Laurel giggled feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

"Only because you looked like you were struggling to come up with anything! Dinah snapped back playfully.

'Yea well surprise surprise I never really played games especially games like this", Laurel looked down sheepishly at the bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Sorry I forget you missed out on a lot", Dinah walked over taking the bundle of clothes from her, "so lets make the most of tonight", she winked.

Felicity sat on her chair wrapped in a towel giving both women evil looks, Dinah and Laurel sat opposite in silence. 

"You guys suck" Felicity spat.

Dinah and Laurel couldnt help themselves as they laughed until their sides ached and their faces hurt,, Felicity sat there legs crossed trying not to smile.

"Well I'm glad you're both finding this so funny! In case you forgot it's my turn!" She growled.

Laurel and Dinah wiped their eyes, Laurel couldnt remember laughing this hard..ever. she was glad she got to share this moment with Dinah who herself was still laughing and wiping her eyes.

Felicity looked between the two of them deciding who she was going to target "Laurel! Truth or dare!".

Laurel thought about it carefully "truth ".

"You know you cant say truth 3 times in a row right? After this you have to pick dare", Felicity warned.

"I've never heard that rule", Dinah smiled at the feisty little blonde.

"Well it is a rule! Ok so truth...." Felicity sat there pondering for a moment before smiling and leaning forward. 

Laurel wasnt giggling anymore she could feel the nerves coming back, "Laurel have you now or ever had a crush on someone on team arrow?". Felicity grinned already knowing the answer, anybody with eyes and a brain cell could tell.

Laurel nursed her beer avoiding any eye contact with Dinah instead keeping her gaze on Felicity "yes", she answered casually.

She could feel Dinahs eyes on her but still didnt look instead she wanted to move straight on, "Dinah truth or dare?" She said quickly.

Dinah sat there staring until Laurel finally looked at her, "dare", she smiled her green eyes shining with excitement.

This took Laurel by surprise she could dare Dinah to do anything..she knew what she wanted her to do but she couldnt say it. "Ummm"she could see Dinah smiling at her as she frantically thought of something.

"Ok Dinah I dare you to ..hold my hand for the remainder of the evening...except bathroom breaks " she added quickly.

Dinahs face lit up a big smile beaming on her face "ok" she said scootching closer interlinking their fingers together. Laurel couldnt believe how well her hand fit hers, they were a perfect fit like they were made to hold each other, she looked up at Dinah and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Felicity said wrapping her towel around her a bit more.

Tbh Dinah and Laurel had completely forgotten she was there for a moment, Dinah quickly cleared her throat, "ok Laurel truth or dare?".

"I dont get to pick truth remember? Somebody said it's the rules!" Laurel mimicked Felicitys voice.

"Hey it is the rules!" Felicity pointed almost dropping her towel.

"Whatever", Laurel giggled she could feel Dinah running her thumb over her hand, it was such a small motion but the impact was huge this felt more intimate than anything she had ever experienced.

"Ok Laurel " Dinah looked at her smiling "I dare you to kiss someone in this room". Dinah kept her eyes locked on Laurels.

'Does she want me to kiss her?'Laurel thought panicking slightly, 'or does she want me to kiss Felicity?she didnt tell me to kiss either shes left that decision to me to see who I choose. If I go for her she might realise I like her but if I go for Felicity she'll think I dont'  
Laurel bit her lip nervously 'maybe I'm just totally overthinking this', she thought.

She could see Dinahs face fall slightly as she realised Laurel was considering her options, that sealed the deal for Laurel without saying anything she leant across her lips smacking against Dinahs taking her by surprise. 

Dinah soon recovered as gripped Laurels hand tighter in response as if to say 'right choice'. Feeling Laurels lips against hers was even better than she had imagined, as much history as they had between them she couldn't deny the chemistry between them anymore and tonight they were one step closer to where she wanted them to be.

Laurel wanted to tell Dinah how she felt with the kiss put everything into it, but this was just a game between drunk friends and one of those friends was watching right now, as right as it felt to have Dinahs lips against hers she couldnt read too much into it, she could just enjoy the moment.

"Umm guys?", Felicitys voice broke the moment as both canaries pulled apart slightly breathless, "I'm getting a little chilly can I have my clothes back?" Felicity shivered.

"Of course" Dinah chuckled "we hid them you get to find them we will say hot or cold", Dinah grinned as Laurel giggled in her ear.

"Again I say you guys suck!" Felicity got up in the hunt for her clothes each canary shouting hot or cold as she got warmer then colder. Eventually finding her clothes Felicity stood up swaying slightly, "I am gonna get dressed then order an uber! Laurel you want to car pool?".

Laurel opened her mouth to speak but she was having such a good time she didnt want tonight to end, seeing her hesitation Dinah placed her hand on her leg.

"Why dont you both crash here tonight?"

"Omg slumber party! Yes!" Felicity squealed running into the bathroom to put some of her clothes on.

"Are you sure?" Laurel asked nervously not realising she was squeezing Dinahs hand slightly.

"Sure, Felicity can take the spare room, you can either crash in with her or me", Dinah smiled softly.

"What..what would you prefer?" Laurel asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Dinah just smiled back "its upto you pretty bird" Laurel blushed at the pet name making Dinah chuckle.

"Can I crash in with you?", Laurel said trying to sound casual when on the inside she was jumping up and down. 

"Sure", Dinah winked. An hour later and another bottle of wine down Felicity snored on the chair loudly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let go of your hand to carry Felicity to the spare room", Dinah said letting go.

"Its ok I'll do that" Laurel said standing up grabbing hold of the little blonde lifting her up.

"Spare room is down the hall on the left", Dinah said clearing the table and locking everything up.

"Ok " Laurel grunted as she carried Felicity to the spare room, Felicity snorted and grumbled in her sleep, "jesus Felicity how can someone so small weigh so much?" Laurel grumbled as she planted Felicity on the bed. "Ok you're in pyjamas already ..well kind of...so that's fine", she placed the blonde on her side as she continued snoring.

Laurel looked down at her friend sleeping with her mouth open and chuckled to herself bending down to whisper, "you're a good friend Felicity a pain in my ass but a good friend..so thanks". She stood up about to walk out when she heard Felicity mumble something. 

"What?" Laurel asked not sure if her friends was talking in her sleep or not.

"I said go kiss her again" Felicity mumbled before she continued snoring.

Laurel stood there for a few moments waiting to see if she said anything else, when she didnt she closed the door behind her walking back to the kitchen where Dinah was clearing up.

"She ok?" Dinah asked.

"Yea well shes gonna have one wicked hangover in the morning but yea shes fine, hey umm...thanks for tonight I haven't had this much fun in...well ever", Laurel smiled.

Dinah walked over grinning "are you going soft on me Lance".

"What?! No!" Laurel said instantly getting defensive. 

"I was just kidding", Dinah said slipping her hand back into Laurels watching her eyes go soft again. "And theres nothing wrong with being a little soft", she leaned in her face almost touching Laurels. Laurel darent move letting Dinah take the lead on this one.

Dinah stopped her face an inch away from Laurels as she stroked her hair Laurel leaned into the touch closing her eyes, Dinah brushed her lips against Laurels pulling away slightly smiling as Laurel chased her. Dinah pulled Laurel into a deep kiss moaning into it.

Laurel prayed this wasnt a dream if it was she never wanted to wake up, kissing Dinah like this right now was how she wanted to spend every minute of the rest of her life! "Dinah..." she gasped.

"Yes?" Dinah said breathless.

"Great party". Laurel giggled pulling her back into a kiss.

"Oh baby we're just getting started", Dinah purred picking Laurel up and carrying her to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Laurel stirred feeling unusually happy, she stretched slowly only for a pair of arms to pull her back as if they thought she were trying to escape she chuckled as she rolled over nuzzling into her captor.

"Good morning to you too", she giggled. Dinah groaned in response a smile on her face as she started to wake.

The pair stayed that way for a few more blissful hours enjoying the warmth, the embrace. But Laurel needed to know one thing.

She pushed her body up so her face was just inches from Dinahs "hey D?".

The brunette groaned opening her eyes smiling at the beautiful face so close to her own, "hey", she grinned sleepily "You ok?".

"Yeah", Laurel smiled momentarily forgetting what it was she wanted to ask.

"What's up?", Dinah said sensing Laurels apprehension.

"Nothing". 

Dinah cocked her eyebrow knowingly "what's on your mind pretty bird", she cooed.

"Its just...ummm...I guess I was just wondering if you had any regrets...about last night". Laurel tried to keep her insecurities at bay but it must have shown on her face.

"Why would you think that?", Dinah frowned in confusion sitting up more.

"Well its just the morning after...".

Dinah laughed but quickly stopped herself seeing the hurt look on Laurels face she grabbed her face gently and kissed her, finally breaking away but still holding Laurels jaw in place.

"Does that answer your question?", she purred.

"A little but I could use a little more reassurance ", Laurel giggled.

"Very well", Dinah grinned flipping her so Laurel was underneath, Laurel let out a little squeal in delight as Dinah playfully pinned her to the bed the pair of them giggling as Dinah started kissing Laurel down her body.

The door swung open as Felicity stumbled in.

"Jesus Felicity dont you knock?" Laurel cried frantically pulling the sheets up over her.

"What?", Felicity said groggily making her way across the room collapsing on to the bed, , "omg my head is banging!", Felicity closed her eyes groaning.

Laurel tried to pull Dinah back up but Dinah refused to budge, lifting the covers Laurel glared at her.

"Get up here!", she whispered angrily, Dinah grinned shaking her head kissing Laurels thighs.

"What did you say?", Felicity mumbled as she rolled over to face Laurel just about able to open one eye. Quickly pushing the covers back down Laurel smiled innocently.

"Nothing...umm hey why dont you go back to your room and get some more sleep?", Laurel suggested, hoping her friend wouldnt realise she was naked, or that she had a naked woman between her legs...the thought making Laurel blush.

Dinah nipped the inside of Laurels leg causing the canary to let out a surprised cry, Dinah chuckled wickedly enjoying this power. 

"Nah I think I'll just stay here...are you okay?", Felicity sat up at Laurels cry worried her friend was hurt.

"Fine! I'm fine!", Laurel panicked as Felicity seemed to wake up slightly, "you can sleep here that's fine!". 

"Thanks", Felicity grinned cuddling up to her friend "you're the best".

Dinah grinned in her position taking full advantage of this opportunity she took Laurels clit in her mouth and sucked gently. 

Laurel almost sprang off the bed Dinah pinned her down and carried on with her task.

"Hey.. you ok?", Felicity asked stroking Laurels arm draped around her.

"Yea fine ..just getting comfortable ", Laurel panted trying to grab Dinahs hair with her free hand to get her to stop.

Dinah was having none of it and continued eating Laurel out pinning her down at her hips. It took every ounce of Laurels training to concentrate on her breathing to stop from moaning out loud. Felicity lying next to her blissfully unaware.

"Hey where's Dinah?", Felicity asked suddenly, Laurel tried to think of a quick response. 

"She went ...to get ...something to eat", Laurel smirked

Dinah smiled at this and inserted her fingers inside of Laurel curling them. Laurel gripped the covers her back arching slightly, Felicity frowned at the sudden movement, trying to control her breathing Laurel felt the pressure building up, her ability to speak becoming almost incomprehensible. 

"She should..be..here...any.second!", Laurel grunted.

Dinah grinned sensing Laurel was close and started to increase the pace, laurel groaned curling her toes. Felicity stretched and rolled over so she was spooning her friend as Laurel tried to keep her body relaxed so her friend wouldnt catch on, she would never have thought Dinah Drake could be such a kinky bitch! 

Laurel was going to kill Dinah for this! Her breathing was becoming more erratic, she was so close she was sure Felicity would catch her. But Felicity just hummed as she started to doze off, Dinah increased the pace finally pushing Laurel over the edge, Laurel quickly grabbed a pillow to muffle the scream coming out of her mouth as she climaxed. Her body shaking as the orgasm rocked through her entire body. 

Laurel led there in bliss as Dinah slowly came back up laying down on top of her gently, placing a kiss on her nose.

They both looked over at the now snoring Felicity her snores echoing around the room, unaware of Dinahs reappearance. 

Laurel grabbed hold of Dinahs jaw "that was naughty", she growled. Dinah grinned back at her.

"Fun though ", she chuckled smacking her lips against Laurels before she could say anything else.

"Reckless ", Laurel said trying to sound annoyed, Felicity stirred rolling over facing away from them, both Canaries holding their breath then sighing in relief as the snoring resumed.

"I cannot believe you did that", Laurel tried to sound annoyed but her body betrayed her as she went in for another kiss, Dinah reciprocating moaning as she did so.

"Shes still asleep", Dinah grinned as she pulled away slightly, pinning Laurels one arm down, her other still pinned under Felicity. "Fancy round 2?" Dinah breathed in her ear.

"You're kidding right?", Laurel panicked.

"Yea I'm kidding", Dinah chuckled as she rested her head down on Laurels chest listening to her heart beat, it slowed down as Laurels body slowly recovered from its orgasm. Eventually they both fell asleep Dinah on top of Laurel, Felicity snoring softly beside them.

-

Dinah and Laurel both woke up at the same time each being the first thing the other saw, "hi pretty bird", Dinah cooed.

"Hello to you too", Laurel beamed back, Dinah leant in the pair moaning softly into the kiss.

"Ahem", came a cough from beside them, they both turned to look at Felicity grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi", she beamed "I see you two had a fun night, I want to hear everything! Spare just a few details of course". 

Dinah didnt know whether to move or not, she was led on top of Laurel but they were both naked so it was pretty obvious what had transpired. So instead she just rested her head on Laurels chest " we had a fun morning too, I'm surprisedyou didnt hear everything", she chuckled.

"Wait...were you two..busy...when I was here?", Felicity said shocked.

"You're probably better off not asking that", Laurel chuckled stroking Dinahs hair.

Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out.

" you know what good for you guys! I'm gonna give you two lovebirds some time alone and go get us all a coffee..from the shop..ill be a while", she smiled her goofy grin as she got up "have fun", she beamed shutting the door behind her.

Laurel groaned "you're so embarrassing ".

Dinah chuckled "what?! she wanted us to get together!".

"Not in the same bed when shes asleep next to us", Laurel buried her face in her hands omg you're unbelievable you know that!", Laurel said playfully trying to push Dinah off.

Dinah pinned her arms to the bed "thank you, not so bad yourself ", she teased.

"Thats not what I meant..", Laurel smirked as Dinah crashed her lips against hers.

"Less talking", Dinah grinned "more kissing".


	3. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah wants to take Laurel on an official date, Laurels a bit hesitant.

"Well hello Captain", Laurel grinned pulling Dinah in for a deep kiss, slamming the door pressing Dinah up against it pinning her body against hers.

Dinah smiled as Laurel kissed her " aww did somebody miss me?", she teased.

"Shut up", Laurel panted as she started to undo Dinahs shirt.

"Laurel wait", Dinah held Laurels arms stopping her.

"What's wrong", Laurel pulled back worried.

"Slow down we have all night and I actually kind of have plans for us tonight ", Dinah looked fondly at her, still sliding her hands down Laurels until she was holding her hands.

"Mmm I hope it involves bondage", Laurels eyes gleamed with lust as she pinned Dinah up against the door again planting kisses on her kneck.

"Not exactly", Dinah said pushing Laurel back gently, the annoyance clear on the canary's face at the interruption.

"Ok but this had better be worth it", she growled.

"It will be", Dinah assured her, "now grab your coat and let's go". 

"We're going out?", Laurel groaned.

"Yes", Dunah chuckled.

"What like..on a date?", Laurel loved being the captains lover, but only Felicity knew of their relationship, being out on a date was so...exclusive. 

Sensing Laurels hesitation Dinah held out her hand, "I'd like to show you off if you'll let me". Laurel looked into those beautiful big green eyes and groaned.

"No fair you know I can't say no to that face!", she frowned Dinah smiled triumphantly, "fine! But if it sucks we come back here and do the bondage thing?".

"Deal", Dinah chuckled.

"Fine", Laurel rolled her eyes.

As they walked arm in arm Laurels mind couldnt help but wander, her libido now replaced by nerves. What did this date mean? I mean yeah they had hooked up a few times... almost every night for the last 3 weeks actually. A few times they had even nearly been caught by team arrow when they got frisky in the bunker or on a mission but Felicity had covered for them.

Laurel loved the excitement of nearly getting caught and so did Dinah, no commitment and no obligations, just fun. But tonight was different Dinah was changing the rules on her, they weren't just 2 ladies out on a date they were the DA and Captain of the SCPD, they could end up in a magazine or a newspaper,!

The idea of coming out to everyone as bisexual made her uneasy, and she had never exactly been one for commitment either...what was Dinah expecting from her?

"Hey pretty bird where'd you go?". Dinah smiled as she slipped her hand into Laurels, Laurel hesitated at the public display of affection looking up to see Dinah looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Nowhere I'm right here", Laurel lied giving a quick smile.

"Look I know this is a little out of your comfort zone Laurel I just thought it would be nice for us to do something other than fuck for once", Dinah grinned as Laurels eyes went wide at the mention of sex. "But if you're uncomfortable being out we can just go back".

"No it's ok, I'm kind of curious to see where you're taking me Drake", Laurel grinned stopping in her tracks, " but I'll be honest i'm not really one for romantic meals and small talk!".

"I know", Dinah smirked leaning in close "we're here".

"Here where?" Laurel asked looking around confused.

"Here", Dinah opened the door behind her holding it open for her, "after you".

"Oh captain you're so chivalrous ", Laurel teased as she walked past into the old building, Dinah enjoying the view following close behind her.

"What is this place?", Laurel asked casing the joint as latin music filled her ears.

"Salsa class, ballroom too", Dinah beamed standing next to her as others danced on the dancefloor.

"You're not serious?", Laurel pulled a face..Dinah wanted to do this more than ...well her?.

"Give it a chance please...for me?", Dinah gave her best puppy dog eyes knowing full well it would work. Laurel groaned which Dinah took as a yes, she led Laurel over to the teacher.

"Hello Dinah good to see you back and I see you have brought your partner with you this time, how nice", the teacher smiled pleasantly at Laurel.

"Shes not my partner" Laurel said perhaps a little too quickly "we're just ..good friends", she added awkwardly. 

Dinahs smile never faltered as she gave Laurels hand a quick squeeze, "Laurels a first timer", she told the teacher.

"Excellent well you two just join in whenever you're ready", the teacher smiled as she headed off to help another couple.

"You ready?", Dinah grinned.

"Not even a little bit", Laurel replied unable to stop the smile that happened everytime Dinah looked at her like that.

"Come on", Dinah held out her hand pulling Laurel onto the dance floor they stood in hold. "One hand holding mine the other on my shoulder", Dinah said softly never taking her eyes off Laurel.

Laurel put her hands in position as Dinah told her to, Dinah put her other hand on Laurels waist pulling her in closer so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Relax pretty bird", Dinah smiled showing off her dimples, Laurel felt herself melting into Dinahs aura, getting lost in the very essence that was Dinah Drake as she led her around the dancefloor effortlessly. 

They span around that floor neither taking their eyes off each other, their bodies moving as one, neither aware that everyone else had stopped to watch them. It was only when the music stopped Laurel even remembered there were other people in the room, but she didnt care she kept her eyes on Dinah lost in the world that was meant just for them.

"You ok pretty bird?", Dinah whispered as they remained in hold.

"Yeah", Laurel smiled.

"Still think this sucks?", Dinah teased.

"No", Laurel replied.

"You want to stay?", Dinahs eyes sparkled as the next song started.

"Yes please", Laurel wanted to stay here forever being spun around in Dinahs arms to the beautiful melodies, she didnt even know how to dance but that didnt seem to matter. With Dinah everything just felt effortless and natural, and by the way Dinah was looking at her she felt the same way.

-

As they headed home it was Laurel who was first to grab Dinahs hand as they headed back to Laurels.

"Soooo.. I just want to say thank you for taking me out tonight, I actually had a really great time", she said blushing as Dinah gave her a smug smirk.

"Dont sound so surprised!", Dinah laughed, "would you like to again?". Dinah brushed her thumb over Laurels hand as they walked, she couldnt help but notice the way Laurel seemed to be looking at her a little differently...softer.

"I'd love to", Laurel smiled feeling her face going warm.

"You like me", Dinah teased.

"Well yeah I dont just invite anyone into my bed", Laurel argued.

"No you really like me!", Dinah kept teasing as Laurel stopped turning to face her. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Laurel leaned in slowly planting a soft kiss on Dinahs lips. Dinah sighed happily into the kiss, aware people were looking.

Laurel pulled away slightly "so what if I do?", she whispered. Before Dinah could respond they heard a shout. 

"Hey DA Lance!", a voice boomed making the pair break apart properly. Laurel recognised the reporter she often saw at her press conferences.

"Oh its Stanley", she moaned.

"Who's Stanley?", Dinah asked.

"Stanley he writes articles for the Star City newspaper, hes usually pretty harmless as far as paparazzi goes".

"Hey DA Lance this your girlfriend?", he asked snapping another shot.

"Yeah she is actually ", Laurel said no hesitation before looking back at Dinah who had the biggest smile on her face. "I mean..if that's ok with you? Did you want to be my girlfriend?".Laurel bit her bottom lip anxiously as Dinah looked like she was actually thinking it over.

"I guess", she grinned cheekily before adding, "I'd love to". 

"Can I get one of you two together?", he held up his camera as Dinah slowly wrapped her arms around Laurels waist.

"I guess this means we're exclusive", Dinah whispered in Laurels ear as they posed.

"Yeah I guess it does", Laurel felt the butterflies in her stomach a mixture of nerves and excitement. 

"I think we should go back to yours now", Dinah growled in her ear "I'd very much like to try that bondage thing", she nipped Laurels ear as Stanley thanked them heading back to his van.

"Well what are we waiting for?", Laurel purred as they practically ran home.

-

The next morning Laurel stopped to buy the newspaper when a certain picture on the front page caught her eye, she picked it up paying for it as she read it.

The title read "Star City's new power couple", the picture of Dinah cuddling her from behind smiling as she leant into Laurel, Laurels head just turned slightly smiling at her cuddler, she had to admit they looked adorable. She hadnt expected to be on the front page though..

"Good for you Miss!", the newsstand guy shouted.

"Thank you", Laurel smiled as she started to head off.

"Your girlfriend lucky lady", he winked.

"No, I'm the lucky one", Laurel looked at the picture again, folding it carefully under her arm heading to work.

-

Dinah was sat at her desk when Oliver walked in to her office slamming the paper on her desk.

"How long has this been going on?", he demanded.

"Hi Oliver please come in", Dinah said sarcastically as she leant back in her chair.

"You and Siren how long has this been going on?".

"Shes not Siren anymore Oliver if I can see that why cant you?",she answered angrily, how dare he come into her office like this.

"So it is true?", he pushed.

"Yeah it's true Oliver! I really like her and I dont need your approval! If you dont like it then theres the door!", Dinah leant forwards her eyes ablaze.

Oliver stared her down for what felt like hours but was probably just minutes, the silence stretching out for eternity. 

Oliver broke into a smile, Dinah frowned.

"What?", she snapped.

"I was just kidding!", he laughed, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you both".

Dinah huffed in disbelief throwing her pen across her desk, "seriously Oliver?".

"Felicity let it slip over dinner a week or so ago, plus that one time we came back to the bunker and I saw you both frantically trying to get your clothes on was a bit of a clue", he chortled.

"You're enjoying yourself arent you?", Dinah said unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at that memory. 

"Very much so yes", he laughed. "Seriously I dont trust her completely but I do trust your judgement and if you want to date Laurel then as your friends we all support you". 

"Thanks Oliver that means alot", Dinah gazed happily at her friend. "Wait what do you mean we?".

"Team arrow", Oliver said.

"Wait everyone knows?", Dinah said confused "well word spreads fast". She muttered picking up her next file of paperwork.

"Faster than you think", Oliver grinned wickedly as he turned the newspaper over. Dinah picked it up seeing the picture of her and Laurel together 

"Damn I forget how beautiful she is everytime I see her", Dinah said dreamily.

"You make a cute couple", Oliver said standing up adjusting his tie, "and I meant what I said, I hope you guys work".

"Thanks Ollie", Dinah said as he left her office. Dinah looked back to the picture and stared at it unable to draw her eyes away from Laurel features. 

Her phone buzzed, a text from Laurel, she opened it to recieve the picture message of them in the paper, underneath the text it said;

"Me and my hot girlfriend ". Dinah laughed before replying.

"Not as hot as mine".

Laurel put a laughing emoji, then seconds later "want to go out again tonight?".

Dinah instantly replied "yes".

Laurel sent a winking emoji "it's a date Drake".

Dinah laughed putting her phone away, she cut out the picture of them together from the paper and put it on her desk, she made a mental note to buy a frame before getting back to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed I ran out of time lol, let me know what you think hope you like it.


End file.
